


Come back to me baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean doesn’t like it when he doesn’t know where Sam is, Dean just loves his Sammy, Insecure Sam Winchester, Insecurity, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a fight Sam and Dean are strained, when Sam leaves Dean tracts him down and puts him back in his place.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	Come back to me baby

. . .

A fight between Sam and Dean had left them at a standstill. No one could take back what words were said in the heat of the moment and Sam couldn't stop Dean from storming out of the hotel room and driving away to be left alone. Sam spammed Dean's phones with calls to the point where all of Dean's voicemails were full and he could no longer even get the phone to ring. It left Sam wondering where their relationship was headed and if it was going to go anywhere after this.

This wasn't their first fight or even their worst fight by any means, But it was the first time either of them had dared to mumbled the words "I never want to see you again." Sam was hurt and confused by this statement, he wanted to demand what Dean meant by it and if meant it at all, but the older brother refused any sort of communication within the following days. Sam had to have been overreacting, right? he tended to do that whenever he got anxious, but this time felt different... his fears seemed justified.

Of course, Dean couldn't have just chosen not to come back, Many of his things were still in the motel room. But that fact didn't settle Sam's worries, not for a second. Maybe Dean did mean everything he had said. Maybe Sam was truly a freak who only made things harder for his brother. After a while, Dean's actual words and the voice in Sam's head began colliding and blurring most things Dean said. If Dean had truly meant what he said, then the last thing he would want to see when he came back to the room to retrieve his things would be Sam.

The voice in Sam's head finally got to him and he began packing his things, his heart ached to feel the warm embrace of his brother once again, to at least see him again was all it asked but Sam didn't abide. His next few actions were nothing short of stupid and Emotionally driven, He left the hotel room with his things in his old and worn out a duffel bag. He must've looked insane walking down the street because everyone's eyes widen when they caught a glimpse of the younger Winchester. He had never felt more self-conscious in his entire life than at that moment. Where the older Winchester was, Sam desperately hoped that he safe, although knowing Dean, he probably wasn't.

. . .

Three hours had gone by Since Sam had left the room, He felt more alone than ever and heavily debated on calling his brother several times, his hand hovering over his brother's contact for several seconds before he coward away. No, he wouldn't let himself bother the other. Still, every moment that passed made Sam oddly homesick.

By the end of the night, he found himself at a small diner in the middle of nowhere next to a vacant road. It was quiet and provided wifi for Sam to use while he ate his salad, no one seemed to bother him yet they continued to stare at him- he felt like a freak of nature. naked, without his brother at his side. Maybe they always stared and Sam never noticed until he wasn't with Dean, maybe Dean scared them all off, Sam wasn't quite sure. what made it worse was that he couldn't indicate the look on people's faces. He couldn't tell why they were looking at him, whether it was disgust, curiosity, or a mixture of both.

_This isn't right, I should be with Dean._ A voice in his head cried but was quickly silenced. He spent the rest of his time at the diner staring at his computer screen, wishing that the screen could just swallow him whole so he didn't have to feel everyone's stares. After a few hours of mindless searching on his computer, he found his next destination. it was a cheap motel not too far down the road, Sam would figure out what to do next after sleeping.

. . .

It was around 2 am by the time he arrived at the run-down motel, there were two cars in the parking lot and the lights barely stayed alive as bugs swarmed around them. He made his way into the front office where a man no younger than 60 was standing at the counter, coughing up a storm. The man looked Sam up and down and stared at him, but this time Sam could tell exactly what was going through the man's head. His stare made Sam want to throw up and scrub his body with soap until there was no skin left, this wasn't the first time by any means another man has looked at him in such a way, but without his brother's protection, he decided against even acknowledging the man's wandering eyes. 

Sam rushed to his room where the smell of cheap air freshener immediately assaulted his senses, resisting the urge to call Dean, he took off his clothes and boots and slipped into an old dirty blueish gray shirt that was once a royal blue along with some sweatpants before sliding under the scruffy covers and forcing himself to fall asleep.

Sam wasn't sure what time it was whenever he heard the door rattling, someone was trying to enter his room and it took the younger Winchester a few seconds to fully process what was happening, once he saw a dark figure at the doorway he grabbed the nearest weapon he could to defend himself and sat up in the old motel bed. "who are you? get out!" he shouted, squinting his eyes to attempt to try and recognize the figure in front of him.

"Calm down Sammy, it's just me." A voice said as the figure held its hands up to surrender. "Dean?" The younger squeaked out, his face forming a frown. "Yes, who else would it be?" The figure answered in a sarcastic tone, Sam put his makeshift weapon down and stared at the figure. "why'd you go off runnin' Sam? Do you know how long I've spent tracking your ass down? What the fuck were you thinking?" Sam sucked in his breath. "I... You said you never wanted to see me again and left for days, Dean... I-I thought-"

"thought what? I'd leave forever? The older Winchester's voice was rough and filled with venom. Sam simply nodded, not being able to form full words at that second. Dean sighed and turned the lights on the room on, Sam's eyes drank in his brother. He was just as visually gorgeous as Sam had last seen him. "Sam, I'd never leave you. Not for forever anyway... I just needed a few days to myself, you didn't need to be a chick about it and runoff." Sam looked down, he had never felt more stupid than he did at that second. "Sammy... Sam, I'm sorry for everything I said and I'm sorry for leaving—"

The elder Winchester closed the door and began to head towards Sam. Sam didn't even flinch whenever he felt his Brother's rough and calloused hands on his cheek, instead, he leaned into the touch. "—But, that gave you no right to leave Sammy. You should know by now, I always find you Sam and I don't give up easily." Sam nodded, gripping onto Dean's jacket as he opened his mouth to speak, instead he was interrupted by the feeling of being roughly slammed against a wall. "Shut up Sam." His lips hovered over Sam's, Sam desperately wanted to taste his brother after all these days— but his brother did not yet give him that pleasure.

"Missed you Sam... was so close to tearing off everyone's head when they wouldn't tell where you ran off to..." Dean's chest was now pressing against the younger Winchester's as Sam leaned into every little touch the other gave him. "De..."

"Almost tore this entire town down little brother. You can't leave me like that, not ever Sam. You're the only thing that gives me any motivation to continue goin' Sam." Sam gasped whenever he felt His brother's hand begin to palm his Jeans. "Gonna show you how much a missed you." Sam turned his head to the side to allow Dean full access, The other wastes no time before he began to attack his neck. "Fuck, Dean—!" Dean growled at his little brother's whimpers, every little thing about his brother drove him crazy. He craved every bit of his brother, he wanted to taste every bit of his brother. "Didn't let anyone touch you right Sammy?" Sam shook his head. "There's my good boy." The praises made Sam want to drop to his knees and do whatever Dean pleased.

"Mm, baby, stay there. Don't move." The elder Winchester commanded as he dropped to his knees, Sam shut his eyes tightly as he felt the other fo to work straight away, his hands pulling Sam's pants down and leaving the younger in his boxers. Dean gripped Sam's thigh roughly, forcing Sam to open his eyes open. "Don't you fucking dare close your eyes, Sammy, I want you to see every single little thing I do. Got it?" There wasn't room to argue in Dean's tone, All Sam did was nod and wait desperately as Dean's hot breath teased Sam's now hardened cock— "Dean-" "shut up Sam."

Sam let out a small huff but didn't dare to speak afterward, Dean's hands roamed and groped Sam's backside as his lips gently kissed Sam's now throbbing cock inside of the boxers. Sam leaned into Dean's grip and bucked his hips, his bottom lip sticking out with a pout as he looked down at his older brother. "Impatient are we?" Sam groaned and nodded. "Always so ready for me baby... might just skip the foreplay and fuck you right now, would you like that?" Sam bit his bottom lip harshly, indicating he liked the idea. "Such a good boy for me Sammy, aren't you?" Sam tried to speak but Dean had already pulled sam out from his boxers and began to slowly stroke him, Sam leaned his head back as he pulled his hand up, biting the back of his hand harshly as Dean began to smear the precum all over his tip.

"Sammy," Dean warned. "look at me baby, I'm not gonna ask again." Sam whimpered and almost protested, but the minute he caught a glimpse of his older brother's predatory eyes, he backed down. "that's right baby, keep your eyes on mine, want you to see that only I can make you feel this good." Sam watched the other closely as he spits in his palm and begins stroking the younger's cock, Sam's hips shook at the pleasure, immediately begging for more. "Fuck baby, so hard for your big brother," Dean muttered under his breath, his tongue beginning to tease the slit of the younger Winchester's cock. "gonna take down every inch Sammy, gonna make you cum so hard you'll never even think about running off again." Sam was losing his mind at Dean's words, he always had that effect on him.

After a few more agonizing minutes, Dean finally took Sam into his mouth and Sam gasped out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Although Dean wasn't able to speak at the second, Sam could tell all the things the older Winchester wanted to say by the look in his eyes, his pupils were dilated from lust and cheeks hollowed as began to move his head. Dean moved his hands to Sam's ass once again, afinger slipping inside, Sam cried out, staring down at his older brother as watched the other take him. "D-De..." he whispered out weakly, Dean's eyes had laser-focused on him, he pulled off Sam's cock with a small pop. "already close Sammy? gonna have to fix that baby, although you've always been so sensitive when it came to your ass." his words were so crude, yet such a big turn on. "Do you already want me inside you baby? Hm? want to feel my cock inside you, slowly split you open with every little thrust?"

"Please, please, please... Dean." the other smirked cockily. "Fuck baby knew you'd want it as soon as we started." Sam pouted once again and began to protest. "only feel complete with you in me..." Dean growled and got up to his feet, pressed Sam's Hands against the wall. "need you De." Dean couldn't keep his younger brother waiting much longer, not when he was ready to fuck the other in every way possible. "on the bed, now." Sam immediately complied and laid down on the bed, his legs spread out and his shirt halfway up his chest, Dean was ready to ravish his younger brother right then and there. Dean didn't waste time even undressing, he just took off his jacket and unzipped his pants, he climbed over his needy brother, their breathing becoming one as he wrapped Sam's legs around his hips.

"gonna make sure you can't walk tomorrow," he muttered out, aligning himself against sam's hole. "You'll have to carry me then." Sam retorted quietly, his hands clinging onto whatever part of Dean he could get ahold of. "Good, then I won't have to waste time hunting you down... you're fucking mine," Dean growled out once again before finally pushing himself inside sam with a slam, this wasn't a sweet or intimate fuck, but it was filled with passion. Dean's hips slammed down with every thrust as Sam cried out, tears forming in his eyes as he clung to his older brother. "fuck! Dean!" tears fell down his cheeks as he felt Dean fill him up with each thrust, he felt so full, so complete. He only ever felt like he was truly living when Dean was inside him.

Dean was letting out borderline animalistic growls as he gripped onto's sam's waist. "You're fuckin' mine. My little goddamn whore." His tone was Dark but it only made Sam harder, he loved how worked up he could make his brother, especially when it ended like this. "You ever run off like that again and I'm going to fuck your throat until it's completely bruised. Got it?" Dean growled out once again, forcing Sam to make eye contact with him as he thrust into him. Sam nodded quickly and as hard as he could. "want my cum baby? want me to fill you up?" "please Dean-!" Dean pressed his hand against sam's throat as he continued fucking him.

"go ahead, cum. Be my little fucking whore that we both know you are." with a few more slams of Dean's hips, Sam came, and he came hard. His come had coated his stomach and Dean's shirt. "gonna have to clean my shirt afterward Sam." Dean muttered out, forcing himself to hold back his orgasm until the very last second as the sounds of Sam crying from being oversensitive filled his senses. "gonna cum real soon baby, gonna fill you up real soon baby." Sam leaned his head back against the head as he Felt Dean's every move, the tip of his cock repeatedly teased Sam’s prostate making it even harder for him to not cum all over again. He hated how easily Dean made him cum. His thoughts were interrupted by the elder Winchester pinning both of Sam's hands about his head and coming inside him, but even after finishing, he didn't stop. He fucked his cum into Sam, the younger's mouth was held agape. "Fuck..." he finally managed to say.

Dean stayed in a bit longer before slowly pulling out, Sam stopped him before he could fully pull out. "Want to fall asleep with you inside me De.." Dean nodded softly and pressed his lips against Sam's, "okay little brother... let me lay down and get comfortable first then you can sleep.."

"I'm sorry for runnin' out de..." dean quickly shushed him and shook his head. "We'll talk later, just go to sleep."

. . .


End file.
